Ultrasonic imaging is used to examine the interior of living tissue and the image is used to aid in the performance of medical procedures on this tissue. One such procedure is the insertion of a needle to a desired location in the tissue, for instance the insertion of a needle into a lesion or other anomaly in the tissue to take a biopsy. In some cases the full body of the needle and particularly its tip is not readily apparent in the ultrasound image. There are needle-tracking systems that provide an indication of the location of the needle in the tissue. This indication is used as a graphical overlay on an ultrasound image being used to guide the insertion of the needle into the tissue.